Cold Feet
by Rivulet027
Summary: On his big day Fred needs some help from George to be able to go through with it. FredAng


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, it's J.K. Rowlings and Warner's toy box. Neither do I own anything to do with A Wind in the Door by Madeleine L'Engle, that's her toy box.

He couldn't do it.

"I can't do this," Fred moaned as he let his head slump onto his twin brother's, George's, shoulder.

"Fred, you..." George started.

"You know we're suppose to get married together," Fred stressed, "You said we could have a double wedding and everything."

"Fred, how old were we when I said that?"

This question caused Fred to pause a moment before answering, "Six, but that's not the point, you promised me a double wedding and afterward we were to live in a big house together with both our wives and..."

"Do you want me to move in with Angelina and you?"

Fred frowned and wrinkled his nose, "No, definitely not."

"Besides you're the one that was so in love with Angelina you couldn't wait for me to get off my lazy ass and find someone and I think those are about your exact words."

"I know, I know, but what if I get all the way up there and she says no?" Fred whispered in terror before he added in a slight hysterical way, "In front of everyone!"

George shook his head with a smile, "I don't think Angelina would have gotten so excited over the engagement, I don't think she would have gone to great length to put all this together, and I don't think she would have gone out and gotten herself a pretty..."

"Pretty? Its pretty?"

"Fred, its Angelina, what do you think it is?"

"Crazy. Defiantly crazy."

"Well, it is Angelina," George admitted after a moment.

"But you saw and its pretty?"

George smiled faintly, "She nearly boxed me when I saw her, she thought I was you."

"Ang, hit you? Well I suppose that's better then the time she tried to seduce you."

George groaned, "Don't remind me, we could barely look at each other for weeks."

"Oh come on, it was priceless, the look on your face as you were trying to get away from her and...and then the look on her face when I walked in and she realized that you weren't me and I was me..."

"Fred, as fun as that was for you I don't think that..."

"What if I can't do this?" Fred interrupted still stressed, "What if something happens and...and..."

"You're going to be fine."

"Did I tell you she said she'd give me five years for us to have as many kids as we can?"

"Cool, you can have a big family like ours."

"I can have twins."

"They can turn out just like us."

Fred paled, "Perhaps Ang and I have better wait on having kids."

George smiled, "That might be good. Are you calm now? Can we..."

"Did I tell you what she did to me?"

George sighed, "Your stalling, what?"

"She wrote Ang's Twin on me with this muggle thing called a permanent marker. She thought we'd switch places and have you marry her so she could deal with the fun of divorce before she married me."

"We wouldn't do..."George started then off Fred's look stopped and amended, "Okay, that does sound like something we'd do."

"Exactly. I pointed out to her that I could easily just write the same thing on you and she'd never know the difference and...and I don't know if I can do this."

"Fred, you can, you will."

"Right, I will. Why am I so nervous? I wish I wasn't so nervous."

"You're about to get married, its normal to be nervous."

"Right."

"Look I just remembered something that is sure to make you smile."

"What?"

"Charles and his dragons."

Fred laughed, "We haven't called Charlie that in so long."

As if on cue their older brother Charlie stuck his head in the room, "Are you about ready?"

"Charles Wallance!" the twins choursed in greeting.

Their brother let out a strangled choking noise, "You two aren't going to start that again are you?"

Fred told him, "Well we might-"

"-especially if we get such a reaction," George finished.

Charlie gave them a worried look before he asked, "Are you ready yet?"

"Most certainly not." Fred told him.

"Yeah, give us a moment," George told him.

Shaking his head and muttering to himself about how much trouble the twins were Charlie left. As soon as he did George held his brother by the shoulders and looked him straight in the face, "You ready for this?"

"Um..." Fred choked.

"You can do this."

"Yeah," Fred said softly, "You're right, I can do this."

George looked relieved, "Good, then lets go."

"Okay."

Just before they left the room so Fred could get married Fred paused and said, "You know, I can do this and you know what I'm going to do after?"

"What?"

"When it's all said and done and we're good and properly married I'm going to lean over and whisper 'I'm George'."

"She'll kill you or me."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." 


End file.
